The Precursors
Civilization Summary The Precursors were an advanced race that preceded and were mythologized by the Forerunners. The Forerunners classified them as "Transsentient" beings, having the ability to travel among galaxies and accelerate the evolution of intelligent life. While the Precursors themselves had long since disappeared during the time of the Forerunners, evidence of their technological and architectural achievements remained scattered across not only the galaxy but also outside it Civilization Statistics Tiering: 2-A, possibly High 1-C Civilization Class: Universal Civilization '''(Their control over Neural Physics grants them domination over the universe) '''Name: '''The Precursors '''Verse: Halo Age: Billions of Years Old (Lore suggests that The Precursors are one of, if not the oldest species in Halo, as no other species before The Precursors were mentioned to exist) Classification: Transsentient Beings, Primordial Race Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Responsible for the rapid evolution of numerous species, such as The Forerunners), Life Manipulation, Creation (Gifted numerous galaxies with the gift of life and seeded them with sentient creatures, including human beings), Shapeshifting (The Precursors are capable of altering their forms at will. Further backed up by art, which portrays them as being able to freely manipulate their appearance), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has absolute control over Slipspace, which is a pocket realm that allows ships to travel at speeds faster than light), Non-Corporeal (Exists as shapeless and formeless entities who lack any concrete form of existence), Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Gave The Halo Installation the properties to destroy all sentient life with a nervous system in range of the weapon through a radioactive beam), Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation (Has access to Neural Physics, which Key Minds can use to alter reality and the laws of physics on a galactic scale), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Technology Manipulation and the ability to manipulate their own neural physics-created structures such as the Star Roads, Hacking (The Logic Plague is able to hack Advanced AI Systems to turn them to their side, as Mendicant Bias was corrupted after 43 years of the Primordial manipulating it), Information Manipulation (Complied all the information and genetic information of all past lives, of which get added to The Domain), Void Manipulation (Able to create complete vacuums of space-time and manipulate them to draw out background Vacuum Energy), Regeneration (Low Godly), Causality Manipulation (Capable of creating and negating casual defects in FTL travel), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of warping space and time on a galactic and potentially universal scale), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Slipstream Space's nature is higher dimensional and is possibly even eleventh dimensional), Portal Creation (Users of Slipsream Space can open portals to alternate universes) Kardashev Scale: Type V '''(Due to their control over Slipspace, they don't just gain energy from The Galaxy, but numerous parallel universes) '''Population: Unknown, but the number of Precursors prior to The Flood was implied to be huge Territory: The Galaxy Technology/Abilities: *'Neural Physics:' A Precursor concept which posited that the Mantle encompassed the entire universe, including living beings, energy and matter. The principles of neural physics also postulated that the entire universe was living, but in a way that was beyond the comprehension of biological organisms. Blurring the line between philosophy and science, neural physics was not a mere belief to the Precursors as transsentient entities. They were able to harness its principles as a transcendent form of technology, used to create solid structures or travel the stars. The workings of neural physics were completely beyond the conventional technologies of younger races, even the Forerunners, the most technologically adept civilization since the downfall of the Precursors themselves. *'Star Roads: '''Neural physics-based megastructures created by the Precursors. On some worlds, star roads formed orbital and suborbital structures like orbital arches. On a larger scale, they were used to connect and link planets and even entire star systems to one another. Like other Precursor technology, star roads were not made of ordinary matter. Described as being "anchored in the deepest layers of unreality", the star roads visible in real space were mere shadows of their exotic neural physics construction woven between dimensions. In some star systems, significant portions of locally available mass had been converted into these structures, and when active, they were capable of changing their mass at will. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (The Precursors were vastly superior to The Forerunners and their technology, including their generators, which is powered by an infinity of universes. Controls Slipstream Space, which is described as being higher-dimensional in nature is it's own Space-Time Continuum), possibly 'High Quantaverse Level '(Their absolute control over Slipstream Space may possibly extend to eleven dimensions, of which Slipstream Space itself is implied to be , however the given the claim came from a normal human, it's reliability is unknown) '''Power Source: Many galaxies and nebula Speed: Immeasurable '(Natural inhabitants of The Slipstram Space, which is at least 4th Dimensional in nature and is it's own Space-Time Continuum) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Their AP and Durability should be the same. In addition, The Forerunners are unable to kill The Precursors in any substancial way. The same civilization that uses power generators powered by infinite universes) '''Industrial Capacity: Immeasurable ' '''Military Prowess: The Precursors are shown to be capable of waging and fighting in eternal wars with The Flood (and they only lost due to not wanting to bother with The Flood themselves). Considered one of the most powerful races in Halo and civilizations such as The Forerunners are unable to win against them in an actual conflict) Intelligence: Supergenius; as a race there are much, much more technologically advanced than humans. Notable Individuals: The Primordial Weaknesses: Lore cites The Precursors as arrogant and even spiteful in some retrospects Note: The Precursors let themselves be killed off by the Forerunners, in awe of their savagery and their violence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Games Category:Factions Category:Civilizations Category:Races Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Anti-Heros Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Books Category:Primordial Entities Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Radiation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1